Wax is a key ingredient in engineered wood composites, such as oriented strand board (OSB) and oriented strand lumber (OSL), to reduce swelling caused by water uptake. Over the years, the North American production of wax has been steadily declining and is predicted to drop further in the future. It is believed that twenty-five percent of the North American wax capacity is in jeopardy. Wax, normally a byproduct of oil refining and lube production, is now considered a precious feedstock for producing higher margin product such as gasoline or diesel. With a tight supply and mounting pressure from crude oil price, wax prices have approached unseen levels in the last two years. OSB and other wood composite manufacturers are facing several challenges from a supply position. The future of wax supply is uncertain, and the pressure on wax pricing will likely remain high. OSB and other wood composite manufacturers currently use semi-refined wax (slack) and emulsion wax products. Thus, suitable waxes are needed as alternatives to petroleum wax for use as sizing agents in producing engineered wood products.